no one can touch our love - a Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction
by jacobandrenesmeelover
Summary: renesmee is starting to have weird dreams just like Bella did in new moon.. does this mean something bad is going to happen? who knows? but renesmee is to caught up in some strange feelings she is beginning to have. but who too? Bella and Edward worry about Jacob imprinting as it goes on as them just being 'friends' but we all know what will happen next... don't we?...
1. Chapter 1

no one can touch - a Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction

chapter one - strange feelings

*Renesmee's prov*

i was running. running from what? i couldn't see anything as the tears were rolling down my cheeks. i kept running and running till i tripped over a log lying on the ground. i tried to get myself up, but then something or someone picked me up. i couldn't see who this person was but just the red eyes. oh-no.. i started praying to god to help me but this person just flung me at a tree. i cried in pain, to see.. JANE! i screamed for Jacob to come help me but Jane then spoke.

"he won't hear you, he's to far away! foolish girl!" she said with the evil smile she always wears. "please, don't.. hurt.. him.." i couldn't find my real voice. just then i heard growling coming from behind Jane, and there he was.. my best friend.. he growled at her as he was in his rustic wolf form and she just.. laughed?

"foolish mutt, i'll kill you right now just to put poor little Renesmee through the pain she deserves.." all i saw was Jake fall to the floor, whining.. i screamed even loader but it was to late. Jake stopped breathing and i was finished...

i woke to see everyone from my family in my room all looking very worried.. good, it was just a dream. i then noticed i was breathing heavy and their was tears coming down my face. "oh Renesmee, are you alright?" asked my very worried aunt Rosalie. she's everything i would want to be, perfect blonde curly hair with gorgeous looks. i had none of that. i mean i'm 17 and haven't even had a boyfriend yet! i did like Jake but he will never like me back..

"i'm fine, was i that loud?" everyone just nodded. "oh god, what was i saying today?" then my father stood from my couch in my room. "you were screaming then shouting Jake. then crying and saying don't please! show me your dream pudding?" i stood up and put my palm to my fathers ice cold face. he just stood in horror. not saying a word..

when the dream finished i took my hand back to my side. my father gave me a hug. "alright then, better get ready! first day of school!" shouted my very cheery aunt Alice. she never shuts up. NEVER.. i ran to my bathroom and did my everyday washing and then skipped through to my closet that's the size of a football pitch.. AUNT ALICE'S IDEA! then ran downstairs to see him.. the boy in love with..

i know this is short but it is my first time doing this.. so please give me your thoughts and i will do another soon!

LOVE YA ALL LOADS..

COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!XX


	2. Chapter 2

no one can touch our love - a Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction

chapter two - the first day

"are you alright Nessie?" asked Jake. just then did i realize i had been staring at him for the last 5 minutes.. i felt very awkward.. today is my first day of school. i'm really excited about meeting new friends, human friends.. i really need to stop calling them humans! their people Nessie, not humans! i ran upstairs after finishing my delicious pancakes. i grabbed my bag and me and Jake got in his BMW..

(when they get to school)

when we got there, people just stared as they saw the expensive cars coming into the gloomy parking lot. i just looked out the windows at everyone staring at us. i felt very uncomfortable.. we all parked our cars in one big line. i tried to get out the car but Jake jumped out and opened it for me.. what a gentleman.

we went in our couples first went, mom and dad, him holding her round the waist. telling guys that were staring at mom that she was his property. then aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, holding hands as Alice pretty much skipped her way there. then aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett, just linked arms, then me and Jake, he had his arm around my shoulders and it felt amazing..

on my way i gave a couple of girls glares for winking at Jake and he got his back with the guys. except for this one guy, Jake's still arguing with him now. see, this boy walked past me and slapped my butt. i glared at him but he did it again so i got Jake involved.. poor guy..

"stay away from her you creep! its her first day.. leave her alone or else!" shouted Jacob. "ooo, i'm so scared! said this boy, sarcastically. then BOOM! the boy was on the floor. everyone laughed at him and the boy got up and started fighting Jake. Jake won with not one mark, as for the other boy.. well.. he's in a coma.. i feel bad now but not at the same time but yolo..

when we got to our first period class we had science with Mr. brown. god he is so boring.. then me and Jake started writing notes to each other about how bored we were and how the teacher kept spitting on me.. EW!

then the worst thing EVER happened. Mr. brown saw the note and snatched it out my hand before i could even read it. well that was rude. its not for him. me and Jake went bright red as he read out the part when Jake said he loved me. my heart skipped a beat when he says that. and then he read the part with the spitting and how he had a boner in front of me. i felt like i was going to be sick. and Jake said he would kick his ass if he started anything with me but then...

"Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen! to the head teachers office NOW!" everyone was in stitches from the note and me and Jake were laughing at the teacher then uh-oh.. CARLISLE! me and Jake stopped laughing as soon as we saw my grandpa.. he's scary when he's angry and he looked angry now...

Ok so here is the next chapter, hope everyone liked the first one.. emm, if i don't get a lot of viewers then i'm just going to stop the story.. but if i get a lot of views and comments i will continue.. so tell me what you think.. i am looking for a helper on this story so just comment on this and i will pm you back so

COMMENT,COMMENT,COMMENT! LOVE YA LOADS!XX


	3. Chapter 3

no one can touch our love - a Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction

chapter three - their coming for her

when we went away with Carlisle he was very quiet until now. "we need to keep you too safe and away from the outdoors unless your with someone!" he said very calmly. "but why, grandpa. whats going on?" i said very worried as Jake just stood there in shock.

"there coming for you and Jake, Renesmee." i looked at him confused.. "who is coming for us?" he just kept walking and said to wait till we get home, then we can find out..

when we got home all my family was in the living room, looking dazzling as ever. i sat on the couch and waited for my father to start talking.. "we don't have long till they want to fight, there will be life's lost in this battle so i suggest you could get friends to help and say that your family is in great danger."

"who is coming dad?" he never answered me and continued talking of how we will defeat them.. but who, i just wish someone will tell me.. then i got nudged by Jake and he asked me to go for a walk with him and i just nodded..

when we got far enough in the forest that my dad or family couldn't hear he started..

"Nessie, i want you too know. i can't take it any longer and i don't know how you are going to take this.." he said nervously. "Jake, you can tell me anything and i won't react badly, i promise!" he just smiled and replied with something i felt very happy about..

"Nessie, i'm in love with you!" i was speechless, i just stood there then i remembered a question i wanted him to answer..

"Jake what is imprinting? i heard Paul talking about it at last weeks bonfire. please tell me?" i pleaded, it sounded like a very sweet thing.. "imprinting is when a wolf finds there soul mate, they imprint on them and it's no longer gravity holding you to the planet, its her.. its like love at first sight but stronger, there is a lot of wolves that have imprinted and some that haven't.." i was interested to know if he had imprinted on someone so i asked..

"have you imprinted on someone?" i said hoping he hadn't..

"yes" i felt tears coming down my cheeks. "who? do i know her? is she at our school? i bet its Susanne" he just laughed and shook his head..

i guessed about our whole school and no one.. "Nessie, do you really wanna know who it is?" i nodded. by this time i was about to die..

"you silly, i imprinted on you!" i was speechless and so happy..

hey guys, hope your liking the story.. please like and favorite it. and review please!

LOVE YA ALL LOADS..

COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!XX


	4. Chapter 4

no one can touch our love - a Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction

chapter four - living the dream

*Renesmee's prov*

after Jake told me he imprinted on me, i couldn't take it any longer and kissed him for 3 minutes..

"we better get home, Dad will be pissed when he finds out you told me." i sighed and we took a walk back to the mansion with our fingers intertwined..

when we got out the forest my whole family was out on the front lawn.. oh no.

"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted my dad. i hated when he gets angry at Jake because last time Jake got seriously hurt and my grandpa Carlisle had to treat him for a week. My dad lunged and Jake and i heard Jake's clothes tare as he phased. i was crying my eyes out and my aunt Rose was trying to hold me back from hurting my dad but that didn't work..

i through myself in front of Jake but dad didn't realize and i screamed in pain as his teeth dug into my arm...

i didn't know what happened all i heard was mum screaming and everyone rushed to me.. before my head hit the floor, uncle emmett caught me and gently lay me down. my grandpa put a needle inside me then i blacked out..

everything was dark until i started dreaming..

i was cooking in the kitchen till i smelt blood coming from me and Jake's bedroom, so i ran through as quick as i could to see Jake on the floor. i ran to him and he was gone.. then i heard a horrible laugh coming from behind me.. i turned slowly and saw what must have to be me and Jake's daughter when were older. but i noticed something about her.. SHE HAD BRIGHT RED EYES! i screamed as she lunged for me and drunk me dry then she turned around with blood all over her mouth and she started to laugh..

i got woken by my beautiful aunt Rose who was crying? i looked and saw that i was crying too and i was sweating buckets. she pulled me into a tight hug and she lay down beside me as the darkness took over again...

ok look guys i know i haven't uploaded in a while but i had a lot of homework and things going on.. as you might all know it is only 8 days till breaking dawn part 2 comes out on dvd and blue ray! 8 DAYS! i pre-ordered so i get it hopefully early so fingers crossed!

LOVE YOU ALL LOADS AND LOADS

tell me what you think about this and if i should continue bye! xox


End file.
